Stringing Me Along
by Theresa471
Summary: Kate Beckett, Castle and the 12th Precinct are involved in a special investigation. Involving an old friend of Inspector Victoria Gates. There are a number of surprises along its way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This story deals with an old associate of Inspector Victoria Iron Gates.**

 **Stringing Me Along**

Chapter One

The main road would be the worst spot to be for the moment. As the prisoner named Charlie Rollins starts to run to find a place of safety.

He was accused of something. He didn't commit. But yet the eyewitnesses say otherwise. When they saw him with his revolver shooting down an unarmed younger man inside the Bar. All of the witnesses had heard him threatened him in regard to money that was owed to him by a loan shark.

"Lucy's Saloon." Some 15 miles south of New York City. The manager of the saloon for the last twenty years. An ex police officer retired from the force. Decided to open the place to help compensate with his retirement benefits and Social Security.

And when the shooting had gone down eight months prior. His life had been one problem after another trying to keep the saloon afloat.

He would be in need of fast cash resorting to trying to acquired a loan. However he was turned down in regard to his credit issues by several banks.

His only other way to achieve fast cash would be a loan shark. And for which he would be given the Fifty thousand dollars.

During the past seven months. He wouldn't have a problem with paying every month with the interest. However something happened during that time the loan shark, and a member of a mob family decided to make a hit on him. And looking for their money, including the interest.

When the police were finally able to catch up with him. A few miles from his saloon. He'd said it wasn't him that had killed that man. But rather some one else to get even. Using him as part of a plot against him. Why this would be happening in the first place?"

He didn't have a clue at this point. However he did know of someone that might be able to help in the process. Even though he's not spoken with her in ten years.

Victoria Gates. Before retiring she would help him a great deal. For when it came to his police work mostly under cover. It was one of those times ten years prior.

 _ **Remembering_**_

He would be sitting in front of the bartender. Asking. "Can I get you another one of those?" Gates asked to be seated next to him as part of the operation.

He says to the bartender. "Two whiskey's please. And one for the lady in what ever she be drinking this evening." While he grumbled as the young bartender poured him the drinks.

It's supposed to be a quick operation. However it turned out to be a two week thing not to his liking in fact.

And to this day he would be just enraged at the final out come to be a real mess. With a total of 15 suspects involved with three murder counts, a number of violations in bank fraud and weapon's & drugs charges.

Now after all this time he needs her help and any one else. That can find the answers as to why this is happening in the first place.

Just maybe his life will be saved in the process. He can't be running like this the rest of his life. Knowing he's been some what set-up.

He'd made the decision to call or even try to see her. Setting up a meet. Explaining the situation without putting her in the line of fire with her job. Since leaving the 12th precinct for a new position as Inspector over seeing the entire department.

Though he does know the reputation of Captain Kate Beckett and how she deals with different scenario's. One being with the murder of her mother long ago and with the help of her husband, mystery writer Richard Castle.

Moving along away from the main road for now. He keeps on pushing himself to the very brink of destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Stringing Me Along_

 _After coming back from a quick meeting with Gina of Black Pawn Publishing. Captain Kate Beckett was beginning to wonder. Just when all of this was going to end with the promotions. For when it comes to her short story and second issue of her Baby Journal._

 _Now she can see why her husband would get upset with all of the time spent promoting his novels over the years. It just takes too much effort and time having to deal with the general public._

 _She does better. When she deals with the criminals and her job at the 12th precinct._

 _She'd mention to Captain Anderson, Esposito and Ryan. She would be some what late in getting back to the precinct. Even though all of her officers are currently busy with several different murder cases._

 _And no doubt her usual paperwork would still be on the top of her desk in the office readied to be signed off._

 _She was in need of a diversion. Something different for a change._

 _However she did have the chance to call her husband at home watching their son Reece. Or rather it was the opposite._

 _Castle having his nose buried deep into his laptop._

 _Having to be working on the next Nikki Heat series and literature. Reece had come into his office with Andrea right behind him wanting to show his father a drawing of Royal. He'd done in the nursery._

 _One thing for sure. Reece very well had the talent for his young age. And of course showing the drawing off. Royal his best buddy had followed to interrupted Castle's train of thought on a particular scene._

 _Not that he needed a break. He did. Castle having to be stuck on one single scene with Captain Nikki Heat out in the field looking for clues. With her and Jamieson's latest case stalled for the moment. For when it came to the evidence they'd gathered up._

 _It wouldn't be making any sense. But for Richard Castle and his strange thinking. He'd to take the break to recharge his mental energies and just pay attention to his son._

 _Wanting to climb up on his lap for attention. And he would get it for now. Picking up his son in front of him and placing him into his lap._

 _Andrea had to be sure that Royal wasn't turning out to be a real pain or else. She would have to place the black lab back into his cage. Even though Reece tends to be spoiled at times for when it comes to his best buddy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three Stringing Me Along-_

 _He'd placed the plain envelope of the last of his monies saved into his coat pocket. Closing it tightly after finding the account was still opened._

 _Just after escaping from the guards and running as fast as he could to get to this point. He's able as well to remember the telephone number. No doubt she is going to be shocked at hearing his voice._

 _Taking out the stolen cell phone. Hopefully the call won't be traced._

 _As he's able to disable the GPS in order for anyone to trace his steps._

 _Since he would be moving in-ward into some type of a park with plenty of trees. Besides finding some sort of a shed with all types of equipment. Thinking it just might belong to the Parks department._

 _He increased his pace to a brisk stride to be on the side of the shed. And needing to be sure no one would be around to hear his conversation. If any._

 _He turned to the side entrance. Finding no one for the moment. However that will no doubt change later. With the onset with the sun going down. Along with the change in the temperatures to make it much worst._

 _Checking once again looking threw the entrance window. Still nothing. He goes to enters. To try and find a spot to try to either sit or lay down. He was exhausted. While pushing himself further inside to find the perfect spot to rest his weary bones._

 _He reached his hand inside of his pocket. Pulling out the cell phone to make that call. Seeing for the fact he'd some sort of a proper signal to have it go through._

 _Victoria was watching her husband Tom in the library of their home. She would able to leave early for a change. He's taken out the whiskey from his bar inside for this rare occasion . She would be home._

 _Her husband Tom took out two shot glasses. In order to pour the whiskey. Its been awhile. But what the hell. "Why not!" She thought to herself. Taking the glass from her husband's hand. She felt the liquor burn in her throat. Feeling strange to be here for a change. Instead of her work in her office._

 _The library inside was silent. While her husband very quiet for this particular time. He looked over at her standing holding onto the glass._

 _And then she heard it. Her cell phone was going off inside of her blue jacket. Normally she wears out either in the office or in the field supervising the different cases._

 _Removing the phone. She however doesn't know the number with no caller I.D. coming up. She does go to answer it never the less. While her husband pours himself another shot of whiskey._

 _"Victoria Gates. Who is this? If I might asked." She asked in a soft train of voice._

 _"Victoria. It's Charlie Rollins. Its been a long time. I need your help. Are you alone?; For me in order to explain what is happening to me?" As he exclaimed with his request._

 _By her expression on his wife's face. Something was differently wrong for the moment. As if she'd heard from a ghost from the past._

 _She'd a shivered run down her spine for this particular moment, hearing the man's voice after such a long time. It was unfathomable to think of anything else for the moment._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four Stringing Me Along_

 _When she'd heard his voice. It'd been back a number of memories flowing back to her. She couldn't say a word to husband of the one single mistake of her life. And she needed it to stay that way. Until she knows just what is going on._

 _She wasn't about to let her emotional walls become crumbling down at this stage of the game. She doesn't need to have her world broken. When it would be that one time. And she doesn't need that one night stand be thrown up into her face._

 _However it'd come at a very sensitive time of her life. When she'd to deal with her sister's issues. Only to break away until two years ago ironing out their problems._

 _Acting on instinct. She would play it cool for now. She needs to listen to him to see just what kind of trouble he was in now._

 _Hopefully what ever had happened. Wasn't his fault. She would listen to his truth to make the right call with her involvement. Plus in fact with his retirement at the time. He'd broken almost every rule-in-the-book in order to do his job correctly._

 _So here it's ten years later. Tonight of all nights to get the phone call. She needs to have some type of patience to step out of reverie and of her husband's expression on his face._

 _Taking the time to regroup herself. To answers the following. "How can I help?; What happened?" Having that nagging feeling at the back of her neck. She could hear it in his voice. He was scared for his life. As he tells her the total situation over the phone._

 _"Just where do you want me to meet you, or do you rather want me. To get some one I trust explicit at the 12th precinct?; Maybe Captain Kate Beckett can make light of your problem with the proper investigation. Without Internal Affairs getting involved finding out." Gates grinned at the words and the look of surprise on her husband's face._

 _"Victoria. I think it would be best with out you getting in the line of fire right now."_

 _"Okak." Gates registered it with the statement. "Give me an idea of where your at, along with having the number will be saved. Unless your cell phone is not yours?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice._

 _"It's not. I will give you the address or rather the description. I will need to get rid of the phone in ordered to not be tracked despite disabling the GPS."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five Stringing Me Along_

 _Kate Beckett sitting inside of her office at this late hour. Due to the rare occasion being out in the field supervising. She would be finally be able to go home to her family after such a long day._

 _She looked down at her phone for the fourth time after getting a text from her husband. Telling her everything was fine at home._

 _Text Message read. " Reece and I are having a good time playing with Royal. Don't worry. I ordered Chinese food. There is plenty to go around once your home. Love Rick."_

 _She'd to sigh after rereading it once more. She was tired for the most part. And really needed a hot shower to relieved her tense muscles from the entire day._

 _She was just about ready to leave. When her office phone started to ring a few moments later. She'd jumped some what. Catching the I.D. on the phone behind her. It would be inspector Victoria Gates._

 _She cursed under her breath. It'd to be important in order for her to be calling at this time of the night._

 _Going to pick up the phone taking a huge breath before answering it._

 _"Hello. Kate.; It's Victoria. Can you Talk? There is an important matter. I need to discuss with you."_

 _Beckett couldn't believe it. It was her voice and it sounded serious. She waited a moment before starting. "I'm inside of my office. I was just about ready to leave. What's going on sir?" Exhaling for the just a moment._

 _"I need a big favor from you. I will explain quickly." She would listen to what's she is saying over the phone._

 _She listened to her reasons before deciding on a course of action._

 _"Listen Victoria. If I get involved with this case or rather checking our your friends story. It probably won't be with-in my district. And the fact I don't need to have Internal Affairs breathing down my neck." She responded over the phone._

 _"When has that ever stopped you before Kate." She says with sarcasm in her tone of voice._

 _"True. But we need to be very discreet about this entire affair. Sir."_

 _"I know that Kate." She groaned. "Just let me know in what your able to find out. Use what ever resources you can gathered up. Including if you need to use your husband Richard Castle."_

 _"I will tell him, Victoria; as soon when I arrive home. But for now I have a few calls to make before leaving." She takes a deep breath before ending the conversation with her._

 _"Good luck Kate." The phone call goes dead with-in her office._

 _Kate couldn't help. But wonder just what is happening with this ex-police officer. There'd to be more to it that meets the eye._

 _She closed her eyes and sighed. She'd suddenly had a great deal to be done. And the fact she needed to text Castle at home and tell him what is exactly going on._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Sixth Stringing Me Along_

 _Inside of his blue van. Roberto Lucianno was pissed as hell. The police under his palm had let Rollins get away of all things._

 _Along with the fact. He would be losing out on his money for fifty thousand dollars. Including with the interest._

 _Slamming his fist against the door. His anger was evident after setting up the entire operation in the first place. After months of planning. And placing Rollins at the scene of the murder. Putting further pressure on the owner to come up with the rest of his payments._

 _With his only salvation for now. Would be to have his men under him. To start looking for Charlie Rollins before the police find him first._

 _The problem for the moment. Where to look? ; And the only thing. He could come up with for this particular time. His past association with the police and what ever connections. He'd made for when it came to his under-cover cases before retiring._

 _Taking a whiff of his cigar from the ash tray filled in front of him of the van. He would be shaking his head with frustration. Along with watching his number two man Gino coming out from "Lucy's Saloon" checking for any further information._

 _Gino having to be dejected. Knowing very well his boss wasn't going to like the fact. Rollins was no where to be found for the moment._

 _Walking over to the van with his boss inside steaming away his frustration._

 _He walks over to his side telling him the following. "Sorry sir. Nothing. No sign of the man. Nor of his accounts having been wiped out off his computer terminal."_

 _He slams his fist against the door. Having Gina jump back. "Tell me something Gino. How the hell did he escape in the first place?" Waiting for his response to his inquiries._

 _Taking a quick breath before answering the question. "Sir. The only thing I can come up with at this time. Is the fact someone inside of the jail cell helped him get away."_

 _"Look. I need for you and your men to find out the answer. Quickly!; before the next stage of the operation begins. Do you know what I mean Gino?" He was very explicit for when it came to his orders._

 _"I will need to check with my inside man of the prison. He will no doubt confirm your suspicious. But it's going to take time." Wiping his brow with the sweat on the side of his face from his adrenaline racing full speed._

 _"I suggest Gino. You get moving on that account right now." Patting his face just enough to make his point with the man standing outside._

 _"Yes. Sir." He could feel the chills running down the back of his neck after dealing with the loan shark and his temper._

 _Even though he's been his associate for the last ten years. It's only been the past year. Ever since Lucianno became in charge of this region. The pressures of the mob dealings has taken its toll on him. And it was evident. It was differently showing._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven Stringing Me Along_

 _She is very anxious for the moment. Trying to think of the proper words for her husband. She didn't know how to proceed._

 _She decided to sit at the kitchen counter waiting for him to come back._

 _Coming back out of the nursery. He could sense her anxiety for the moment. Something must of happened at the precinct in order for her to be acting this way._

 _No matter she will tell him. When she's actually ready. But as it turns out after seeing him. She starts to explain the entire situation. As Castle stands on the side listening to her entirely._

 _She sees Castle's facial expression across the way. Not knowing what to make of it for the moment. While taking a deep breath before going on with the rest of what Gates had said._

 _After giving her say to him. He would be thinking of of different options on the general of the story. He was in need to know the whole picture. Meaning checking into the back ground of his life, police activity. The works! Including any illegal activity on his part. Including enemies he might of made during the past ten years and recently._

 _Anything out of the ordinary. He would check with his under-ground sources. Mostly with the mob ties. Even though its been awhile. Even though he just might speak with his friend about any loan shark looking to get even with a few of his clients._

 _Right away he called Dino Scarpella. Using the number that was given to him on the business card._

 _She wasn't liking this one bit. Castle having to be calling Dino of all things. Hopefully this time around. Things will turn out for the better._

 _Secrets was the key point for the matter right now. And keeping it away from Internal affairs._

 _When Dino picked up the phone from his office. Going over the books with his daughter. Their relationship between each other had grew stronger with the help of Richard Castle._

 _Picking up the phone and seeing Castle's telephone number come up on the caller I.D. Something must be up in order for his friend to be calling at this time of the night._

 _Dino told his daughter to please leave the office. In order to speak with Castle in privacy. She agreed. While walking out into the hallway to meet up with her husband._

 _After a ten minute chat. Richard Castle had a better understanding of what's been going on. Plus the fact. Dino will be coming over to his loft with-in the next 20 minutes. Since he doesn't trust a number of his organizational people to give the final piece of the information._

 _But for now. Kate Beckett had checked on Reece for the final time. Along with any plans to have him watched in case she needs to go out into the field to investigate further._

 _Castle would be down stairs waiting for his friend to arrive. Even though for only a few minutes. He would be driving himself this time around._

 _When Castle saw the black SUV pull up to the curve. Dino pulled down the window to give him the final piece of the puzzle._

 _"You will find him there at this address. Not that he will tell you the truth. Even though some of his own people had betrayed him inside of the prison, for where Rollins was being held on the charges."_

 _"So it was all a fraud in order to get Rollins to come up with the rest of his funds?"_

 _"For the most part. Yes Castle. Good luck with getting Rollins cleared and his history with Inspector Victoria Gates." He says before handing him photos taken ten years prior. "These are the only known copies. I suggest you burn them Castle in order to keep Gates name out of the investigation for good. The only mistake of her life. She'd to live with until now."_

 _"Does her husband know of this affair?" He asked in quiet._

 _"No. But I have a feeling. Inspector Victoria Iron Gates just might depending on the outcome of this case. Good luck. My friend. We are now even with your debt to me."_

 _"Thanks." Shaking his hand before he places the window back up on his vehicle to head back to the night club._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight Stringing Me Along_

 _Rollins was feeling cold. Since he'd checked the area of the shed._

 _No one was around for this late of the night. Unless the city had 24th hour employees working._

 _So far. He's not seen a sole. He needed to make some sort of a small fire. Using what ever he's able to come up with inside of the shed._

 _Hopefully soon. Someone will be coming to his rescue and save his life. Especially from something he didn't commit in the first place._

 _Someone hated him a great deal. In order to get back at him._

 _Finding assorted newspapers and other types of materials to start a small fire. In order yo help ward off the cold inside and outside of body. All he needs now is food and water to survive._

 _One thing he did need to do. On whether or not any of the vehicles inside of this shed. Actually does work in order for him to look for help._

 _After some time after feeling some what warmer and relieving himself. From behind one of the vehicles. He would try starting up the small yellow truck normally that carries rakes, garbage bags and other machinery to cut grass, bushes, shrubs and most of all trees in general._

 _Using mostly his back ground training on how to start a vehicle without the using of keys. He was able to get it started to his likely. Certainly there would be plenty of gasoline inside of the tank to take him any where._

 _However. He needed to find a phone and contact with who ever is trying to help him._

 _And if he did leave now. No doubt. Who ever was coming. Won't be able to find him. While making the decision to stick it out for now. Against his better judgement._

 _Gino wasn't having any type of luck. So far none of his sources have been able to come up with the answers to his dilemma._

 _And if he doesn't come up with the answers. He will no doubt. Be on the list of dead man mention either in the newspapers, news broadcasts or the Internet._

 _He would be running on pure adrenaline at this point. He needed to sleep. Leaving it up to his men under him to look._

 _Staying just outside of Lucy's Saloon some 16 miles on the outskirts. He was able to find a motel room opened with vacancies._

 _Paying with cash right now. While heading for his room on the third level of Best Western. Using the key and what ever belongings he'd with him._

 _Turning on the lights. He was exhausted. However leaving a message with his men on where to contact him in person. Even though it probably won't happen. Otherwise leaving his cell phone on in case of making any progress in finding Rollins._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9th Stringing Me Along_

 _Leaving the loft at the late hour. Castle along with Esposito, Ryan and L.T. getting them to join in on the investigation. It was some chore on his part to have them help him and Beckett out. Against their better judgement after the last time of dealing with Dino or any other mob members._

 _All though convincing them some what. In the light of Inspector Victoria Gates reputation was at stake. Even though Castle didn't go into further detail as to why._

 _No doubt later some time down the line. They would assume at some point it would be a ghost of her past coming back to haunt her in some way._

 _However after checking in with some of their sources. Hayley for one with her computer knowledge would be able to triangle the position of Rollins, with his last phone call despite the GPS deactivated. And bring his position with-in a one mile radius._

 _Centering around a park of some type inside of a garbage dump, or shed._

 _Working quickly. Not knowing on whether the loan shark would have his own men looking for Charlie Rollins as well._

 _They would need to be on the look out. Making sure their weapons readied. Including with Castle to be wearing his vest and his own weapon. Inside of his coat pocket._

 _Even since the incident with Loksat and Celeb Brown. He would now always be prepared. Instead of being defenseless on his part. And of course coming from his wife Kate Beckett trying to always protecting him. When ever possible!_

 _Falling asleep. Sometime later. He needed to be sure of his surroundings once again and with checking the time. It was 1 a. the morning. His head fuzzy. Like he was hung out to dry all of a sudden._

 _He needed to get some fresh air. Not knowing what could be waiting for him. Getting up slowly from his laying position in the corner of the shed. Shaking a little from being in one position and the lack of food. He started to move on out of the shed._

 _ **Meanwhile_**_

 _Castle and his group were only a few moments away from him._

 _His vehicle and theirs checking the coordinates given to him from Hayley._

 _Castle was on the walkie talkie talking to Ryan. When he saw him outside of the shed._

 _"I think it's him. He does fit the description Ryan." As Castle narrowed his gaze at Rollins standing. Getting ready to bolt._

 _It would be at this particular moment. He'd to clarified just who it was in the first place._

 _He asked Castle the following. "How in the world did you find me?"_

 _"It wasn't easy. But Gates is very worried about you. Along with a host of others trying to find and wanting you dead."_

 _With his sarcasm and being tired. "That's obvious Mr. Castle!"_

 _It was at this time. Sergeant Esposito and Ryan came over to check Rollins out further. "Who are they?" He asked before starting to get woozy once more._

 _"From the 12th precinct. They are associates of Inspector Gates. I suggest we get out of here to get you cleaned up. Along with food and water." Castle replied._

 _"Yeah, I know. Its been awhile Mr. Castle. So where are we going by off chance? Rollins asked and nodded his head._

 _"First your going to get cleaned up at a motel a few miles from here. Afterwards food and water and other essentials will be brought in. While my friends will be watching out for you for safe keeping from those looking to be rid of you in the process." He says before shaking his head._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten Stringing Me Along_

 _With not taking into account for when it came to the 12th precinct. On whether any of Beckett's long time associates would of heard about Rollins._

 _And no doubt one or two on the pay roll for Lucianno some where down the line over the years._

 _With the word getting out slowly with Esposito, L.T. and Ryan leaving for an special investigation from Inspector Victoria Gates._

 _They would eventually contact Lucianno. With the late hour. He was no doubt woken from a sound sleep with the news._

 _Three a.m. in the morning. He would be sleeping in his queen size bed when his bed room phone had gone off. He wasn't liking the fact. Even though it was his orders exclusively in case of a change._

 _And it's extremely important. What his people were doing with his orders to call._

 _"Yeah. Whats going on?" He says with a yawn afterwards. While trying to check with the time. As his eyes were trying to focus in order to see._

 _"We were able to find out further information in regard to Rollins. It seems Gates was able to abtain officers from the 12th precinct. Along with P.I. investigations Richard Castle. From what my sources tell me. They left the park section and were heading South. Where they went afterwards. My people lost them." He says with a huge gulp of air knowing the reaction his boss would be giving._

 _"Damn it!; We need to find him before the operation is destroyed by his meddling." His blood pressure having shot up._

 _"Yes. Sir. We are currently looking at this point." He states rather cryptic with his voice._

 _After ending the phone call and looking at his associates in the van. He turns to face them. "We need to keep on looking gentlemen. Or its going to be our heads for sure." Irritation etched within his demeanor and everyone elses for that matter.._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11th Stringing me along_

 _Castle texted his wife in order to let her know about finding Rollins. He would be home soon. With placing the following officers to watch over him for now._

 _Even though he suspected. Certain associates having to be in the area looking for him. When Castle received a message from a source of his. Kate Beckett wasn't going to like the fact. Once she finds out the truth. Even her own precinct was tainted._

 _There would be too many holes in the cracks that needed to be closed. And just with this one single person from the past to be involved. With his long history with the police force and his own doings involving the mob._

 _Having made sure all was in order for now. He needed to sleep. While Esposito, Ryan and L.T. took turns in watching outside of the Middrift motel. Three miles from the shed Rollins was found._

 _Rollins inside after his food and essentials arrived. He was feeling some what better after taking in his nourishment. Before hitting his queen size bed and two multi-colored quilts covering it to his delight. Trying to rid of the chill throughout his body._

 _He would be able to drift off to sleep quickly. Knowing full well the officers were outside the motel protecting him. At least for now._

 _Beckett half asleep in bed. While Castle explained further the plan to her. Even though trying to catch those directly involved with the scheme to falsely accused Charlie Rollins of murder. When in fact the very same witnesses were associates of the loan shark Roberto Lucianno._

 _She would try to make light of the facts. "In order to end this case. Is to get just one of his men. This includes the ones under the thumb of Lucianno working at the 12th precinct." She said with a yawn wanting to be falling asleep._

 _Despite the fact Reece would be up soon. However she has that covered for now. At least for the next 48 hours._

 _The next 24 to 48 hours is critical for any one single investigation to find the clues or the main culprits involved. They needed a confession quickly before life goes back to normal once more._

 _Either for the following. Herself, Castle, Rollins and certainly for Inspector Victoria Gates and her marriage._

 _Next day early morning._

 _Castle's old friend Dino. Decided to help further with his dilemma. Sending out his own men to look for those after Rollins._

 _Knowing mostly the general location of how they work. Dino would know very soon just where those would be. Very close to the Middrift motel._

 _He'd given orders not to kill them. Leaving it up to the police with their rules and regulations. And have them placed in jail behind bars where they rightfully belong._

 _Setting up the plan. After earlier discussing some what at length with Richard Castle. Even though Castle would be told in order not to discuss the full details with his wife or anyone else._

 _Until they knew for sure what was going down._

 _With his explicit orders. His men checking the area. Knowing full well Esposito, Kevin Ryan and L.T. were watching. However with Dino and his rules. They would be setting the stage to catch those in the act and get the one single thing they needed._

 _"A Confession."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12th Stringing Me Along_

 _Charlie Rollins woke later. Kevin Ryan knocked on the door after sleeping in the car most of the night. He'd looked it to. Along with looking the part to most people living in and around the motel._

 _"Are you all right?" He asked with confirming his question._

 _"Mostly detective. Fortunately I'm still alive. What's next?" He asked incredulously with his comment to Ryan._

 _"We stay put for now Rollins. I suggest you stay inside. Until we know for sure on just when to start moving."_

 _He would be feeling exasperated for the moment. Knowing all too well his life was in danger. And the police needed to keep him alive until giving his statement to what really went down._

 _And his operation "Stringing Me Along."_

 _"Sure." Ryan closed the door once again before going to speak with his partner. Coming back from the diner with sandwiches and coffee. Leaving L.T. in his vehicle watching, waiting and mostly listening on the walkie talkie, scanner and police ban._

 _Two hours later_

 _In an small warehouse a half-mile from the Middrift motel._

 _Screaming could be heard inside. Two of Dino's men interrogating the two of Lucianno's top men were captured._

 _Having to be too plain stupid with their movements and very predictable. They'd no choice in the matter. When Louie and Benji put the screws to them inside._

 _Trying to have them talk. And with the threat of losing fingers and other parts of their body._

 _They decided to stay alive and started to talk. Hopefully getting a special deal in the process. Including needing the names of those on the take inside of the 12th precinct._

 _And most of all why Rollins and setting him up._

 _To their surprise. Charlie Rollins actually wasn't retired. The past two years. He's been working a special under-cover operation for the Attorney General into the financials to one Roberto Lucianno and his operation._

 _He'd gotten just too close. Including when he'd defaulted on the loan to make matters worst to add fire to the fuel._

 _So with all this going on. It would some how take a few days to be sorted out. Including all of those needed to be arrested in the process._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Finale**_

 _ **Chapter 13th Stringing Me Along**_

 _ **When the word had come down. Charlie Rollins would be given his chance to speak with everyone. Including most of all Inspector Victoria Gates. Explaining the entire operation in her office alone.**_

 _ **While the attorney general would have his hands full with those arrested. Lucianno, Gino, five of his own, including the two from the 12th precinct with ten years of service combined in the Internal Affairs division of all places.**_

 _ **And here it was Beckett having to worried about them breathing down on her neck.**_

 _ **Richard Castle having spoken with all of the proper authorities. He would finally be able to relax. Including thanking his long time friend Dino.**_

 _ **They would eventually get together for drinks some time soon at the club.**_

 _ **Finale**_

 _ **Gates Office**_

 _ **"Really Charlie. I should of known, you could never get away from police work totally." She says softly sitting in front of him.**_

 _ **"When I was approached by the attorney general. I just couldn't turn it down. And besides I was in need of a change some what. And boy! Did I get in in the process. I am truly sorry for not telling you the complete truth. However Victoria, it turned out for the very best with the entire operation shut down. Including the fringe benefit of those two Internal affair officers."**_

 _ **"Unbelieveable Charlie. I would very much like to thank you so much for what your done."**_

 _ **Getting up from her seat to move over to her door. She pulls down the blinds in order for anyone to be watching.**_

 _ **She moves in closer to kiss him on his cheek before moving to his lips for just a tender moment. Breaking it off. As he moves to open the door to leave and going back to his life.**_

 _ **Thinking and looking back_**_

 _ **She had mellowed over the years. Thats for sure. In his eyes. She was no longer that hard nose police officer to have the reputation of Inspector Victoria Iron Gates.**_

 _ **The end**_


End file.
